


First Time For Everything

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the next step could potentially be the first in a long line of many firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the lovely jaziabear!

First Time For Everything  


Darcy Lewis/Spencer Reid

xXx

"So, who is she?" Morgan questioned with a little grin, sitting on the edge of Reid's desk.

"She who?" Reid replied taking a large drink from his coffee. Morgan snorted. 

"You're getting better at lying." He told the younger man. Reid shook his head. 

"I don't know whether or not I should be concerned that you don't know that I'm not lying." Reid teased. "You are a profiler after all."

"Haha very funny. Seriously Reid, who is she?" 

"I honestly don't know what you’re talking about." Reid defended with a straight face.

"What are you two going on about now?" Rossi questioned as he approached them. 

"Morgan is losing his mind, I think." Reid explained. Morgan shook his head, chuckling.

"You wanna deny it you go right ahead Reid, but I know the truth and I will get it out of you one way or another." Reid rolled his eyes as Morgan stood and went back to his office. He looked to Rossi and shrugged at the question in his gaze.

Rossi handed over a file to the younger man and then followed Morgan back to his office. "What was that all about?" Rossi asked closing the door behind him. Morgan took a seat behind his desk with a smirk.

“Reid’s seeing someone.” Morgan replied.

“Of course he is, but why are you hounding him about it.”

“You know?” Morgan questioned.

“Sure, he’s pretty good at hiding it, but the other day I saw him in the city at an expensive restaurant. He was waiting for someone.”

“Really? You didn’t see who it was did you?”

Rossi shook his head. “No, they sat me on the other side of the restaurant.”

“Damn.”

“Why are you so obsessed with this?” Rossi laughed.

“Oh you know how it is, gotta give him grief or he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.”

Rossi chuckled. “Well don’t push him too hard. You know how he likes his privacy.”

xXx

“You seem distracted, is everything okay?” Darcy asked concerned, taking a seat beside Reid on the sofa of his apartment.

“Huh?” he questioned confused looking up from the book he was definitely not reading.

“I asked if you were okay?” she repeated amused.

“Oh yeah, yes, I’m fine. Why do ask?”

“Well for one you’ve been reading the same page for twenty minutes, which means you’re not actually reading it at all.”

“Oh,” he muttered. “Right.” he closed the book and set it aside.

“So you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Reid sighed. “It’s nothing serious.” Darcy shrugged.

“Doesn’t have to be serious to want to talk about it.” 

He brushed it off with a wave of his hand. “You’ve got enough to worry about with the Avenger’s Senate Hearing tomorrow.”

Darcy chuckled. “You are such a martyr.” she replied. “Talk to me Spence, I’m a good listener.”

Reid looked up at Darcy, noting the earnest expression on her face. She really did want him to talk to her. She really did care. Of course he knew that from the very beginning. From the first moment he’d laid eyes on her on C-SPAN, answering questions and defending the people who put their lives on the line everyday and expected nothing in return. The first time he’d laid eyes on her he remembered thinking, how young she was, not too much younger than he himself. He also remembered thinking how beautiful she was, flawless put together in a skirt suit set and black louboutin pumps, the red soles a perfect match to her red lips. 

He remembered the first time he’d seen her in person as well. At a cafe not far from Quantico. She wasn’t really trying to disguise herself, just enjoying her drink and her book on a sofa in the corner. He hated to interrupt her while she was obviously enjoying her book, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t at least say hello. When he introduced himself, she smiled at him, and not one of those indulgent smiles but like she was actually happy to see him. 

“I know exactly who you are Dr. Reid.” she replied. “I’ve attended a few of your lectures on profiling. As it turns out, profiling is a useful skill to have on Capitol Hill.” 

What was meant to be a quick introduction turned into a three hour conversation, which then led to dinner the following night, and then coffee again a few days later and lunch at some point and by the time either of them really stopped to think about it they were six dates in and standing outside Darcy’s hotel awkwardly trying to figure out what to do next. At least, he was awkwardly trying to figure it out, Darcy seemed to know exactly what she wanted and told him as much before she lifted up on her toes and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. 

She invited him up to her room for a drink after that and he accepted, fully aware of where this could lead. It didn’t go there, though, it started to, but at one point Darcy seemed to realize he wasn’t into it and instead they talked. They talked about everything, every little thing between them. Losing love before it even had a chance to start, her slightly obsessive ex-intern’s intern, their jobs, their insecurities. Between the alcohol and the conversation, Reid found himself calling off the next day completely drained physically and emotionally.

Now, nearing their one year anniversary, Reid was struck by how perfect they were. How he could be going through hell at work and all he had to do was think about her and he would feel better. How she always knew when he needed her and vice versa. 

“You remember Morgan right?” Spencer finally replied. She nodded. 

“Sure, he’s practically your best friend from the stories you tell.” she chuckled.

“He--- he’s figured out that I’m seeing someone, I don’t know how, but it got me thinking.”

“About telling people?” She finished and he looked up at her surprised. “I was thinking about it too honestly. My team caught me looking at apartment listings in D.C.”

“You---you’re looking for an apartment?” he asked shocked. She nodded. 

“I thought maybe our jobs were distant enough you know, that maybe we should live closer and maximize our time together.” 

“Well, by that logic, we should just move in together.” he blurted out. He froze taking in the surprise on Darcy’s face.

“Are you serious?”

Slowly, he nodded , growing more confident the more he thought about it. “Yeah, I am serious. Let’s move in together.” 

“Okay.” she answered with a big smile, launching herself across the sofa and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away moments later. “You know this means we definitely have to tell people now?”

“I think I can live with that.” 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little follow up!

First Time for Everything part II

xXx

The next morning Spencer woke to the sounds of someone hurling into the toilet. He was up and out of bed in no time at all making the trek across the apartment. He found Darcy in the bathroom, on hands and knees over the toilet dry heaving for all she was worth. 

"Darce?" Spencer questioned kneeling beside her and pulling her hair out of the way. She groaned as the heaves subsided, sitting back against the side of the tub. 

Spencer got up and wet a washcloth before returning to her and carefully dabbing at her forehead. "Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" 

Darcy shook her head leaning forward and laying her head against his shoulder. "No, I think I just ate something weird." She explained. 

Spencer hummed. "If you're sure."

"I am, I just have to get up and move around. I have senate hearing to oversee and we have to invite our friends to dinner tomorrow so everyone can meet."

Spencer chuckled. “You’re amazing you know that?” She smiled at him. 

“An amazing woman for an amazing man.”

xXx

“Derek was a little shit about it, but he and everyone else will meet us at the pub downtown tomorrow night.”

“Same with my team. It took me hour to convince Tony not to make reservations somewhere loud and exclusive though. I swear that man needs to learn to show affection better.” 

Spencer chuckled. “At least Pepper will be there to keep him on his best behavior.”

“Yes, there is that.” Darcy nodded with a smile as she cuddled up beside Spencer in bed. He had a book open on his knee and Darcy reached over, closing it gently and taking it from him to set on the night stand. She then climbed over his lap, straddling his legs and leaning down to plant little love bites along his neck. 

Spencer hummed under her ministrations. “Not that I don’t love where this is going, but aren’t you on your period right now?” 

Darcy paused, sitting up. “No, that’s next week.” Spencer looked confused, doing the math in his head. 

“No, that’s this week.” He replied. “Because the last time you were in town you were on your cycle and we spent the whole weekend making a fort out of my apartment and eating our body weight in chocolate ice cream.” 

A smile graced Darcy face as she thought back to the month prior. “That was fun.” She said. Spencer smiled. 

“Yes it was and it was.” 

Darcy shook her head. “Anyway, no, I’m not on my period. At least I would hope I would notice if I was.”

“Shouldn’t you be?” He asked hesitantly. 

“No?” 

Spencer wasn’t really sure he liked how uncertain she sounded. He watched as she climbed off his lap and disappeared into the other room only to return with her day planner in hand. She took a seat on the bed, flipping through the pages and counting the days. 

“Oh my god.” Darcy breathed. 

“What, what is it?”

“We’re both wrong.” She said looking over her shoulder at him. She held the book up for him to see. “I’m two weeks late.” 

Spencer stared at the page, eyes wide. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. “So this morning…” 

“Could have been morning sickness.” She finished his thought. 

They’re eyes met, each one trying to gauge the others state of mind. “There’s a twenty four hour drug store on the corner.” Spencer finally said after what felt like an eternity. Darcy nodded, whether in understanding or agreement he wasn’t sure but when he got up she followed and the next thing either of them knew they were sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring down at a positive test strip. 

“Well, looks like we have a couple of announcements to make tomorrow night.” Darcy joked halfheartedly. Spencer laughed.

“Yeah, that’s… we’re...We’re going to have a baby.” 

Darcy nodded looking up at him. “Any how do you feel about that?” 

The smile that spread across Spencer’s face was all the answer she needed. 

xXx

“There she is.” Spencer said, standing from his seat and effectively cutting off Derek’s teasing comments about his love life. The team turned almost as one, to the door where a beautiful brunette they all knew from the news led a team of internationally recognized superheroes into the pub. They watched as she looked around, before laying eyes on Spencer and smiling brightly. She turned to group behind her and gestured in their direction before leading the way towards the table. They stood as she approached walking around the table to lay a kiss on Spencer’s cheek. “Guys, this is Darcy Lewis.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet all of you, Spencer’s told me so much.” She then turned to her friends and introduced Spencer to them. Greetings and introductions went around the table as the teams squished in together, pulling other tables up and creating one long line. They laughed and talked and got to know each other, much to Darcy and Spencer’s relief. 

Sometime later, it was Sam who spoke up. “So, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why did you guys decide to introduce us now?”

They shared a look before Spencer took up his glass. “Well, the fact of the matter is, we didn’t really think it was a good idea to wait to introduce all of you until the housewarming party.” 

Smiles and laughter traveled around the table as well as congratulations. “Don’t congratulate us just yet.” Darcy told them as they settled down. “We have a bit of other, unexpected news.” 

“As of 9:35 last night, we are officially expecting.” 

There was a second of dead silence from the table before the entire group erupted into happy cheers and ecstatic celebration.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
